Yasashii Yoake Gentle Dawn
by kagome13
Summary: Everyone knows that all of our favorite Inuyasha characters have their differences. We all know how curiuos Shippo is. But what happens when he spots make out scenes? How will the gang handle this situation? *3 chapter up!*
1. Prolouge: Curiousity caught the Kitsune

Authors note: This is a fanfic that I have been planning for quite a while. It is both humor and romance, and I think many of the Inuyasha/Kagome and Sango/Miroku fans will enjoy this romantic comedy. Of course, no comedy would be complete without everyone's favorite kitsune youth! Please R&R this story!  
  
Prologue  
  
Kagome ignored Inuyasha's request for ramen with a proud 'humph!' She was not about to give into the hanyou just because he was giving her a puppy dog face. "Keep acting like a dog and I'll say the s-word" She said, glaring at him.  
  
"Feh!" Inuyasha turned and walked off, leaving Sango and Kagome to laugh happily at his frustration.  
  
Miroku approached them, and Sango immediately shot a suspicious look at him. "What do you need, Houshii-Sama? And don't you even think to grope."  
  
The priest raised his hands in mock defeat. "How do you two beautiful ladies always seem to know what I'm up to?" He winked playfully at Kagome, who tried to stifle her giggle.  
  
Sango rolled her eyes. "Oh, get on with, Houshii-Sama, what are you up to?"  
  
Miroku dropped his hands to his side and plopped down infront of them Indian-style. "I - er - actually, I wanted to know what Inuyasha's problem is."  
  
Kagome sighed over-dramatically, waving a hand casually. "Oh, he wanted ramen."  
  
Miroku studied her for a moment. "You shouldn't be so mean to him."  
  
Kagome looked at him curiously. "Why not?"  
  
The perverted priest shrugged and stood up, turning to leave. Sango grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. "Oh, no you don't! What was that supposed to mean?"  
  
Sango realized too late that she was in the danger zone. The priest's hand twitched, and next thing any one knew, he was on the ground with a red handmark across his face. There were swirls in his eyes.  
  
Kagome forced a small laugh at the enraged look that twisted Sango's usually beautiful face. What the lech priest had said still bothered her. "I'm going for a walk, Sango."  
  
Sango glanced at her. "Okay. Do you want me to come?"  
  
Kagome shook her head. "No. I need to think."  
  
Sango nodded and watched as Kagome disappeared into the woods. She shrugged and glanced back at Miroku, who was sitting indian-style, rubbing the red mark that still shown brightly on his face. His deep, purple eyes looked hurt and Sango let out a frustrated sigh. She plopped down next to him.  
  
"If you didn't grope so much, I wouldn't slap you. You know I don't like it, so why do you do it?"  
  
Miroku stared at her, then at the ground, unable to meet her eyes. "Because.because I like you." He couldn't bring himself to say how he really felt about her; she might him even more. He looked up at her, expecting to see a look of horror and disgust on her face, but instead there was nothing but deep thought and.was that passion?  
  
Sango looked at him, trying to figure out what to say. She hadn't expected this from the perverted monk; she had thought he would have said something about turning her on and what not. She studied him for a moment. "Houshii- Sama." No, that wasn't right. She tried again. "Miroku - I." she let her voice trail off, unsure what to say.  
  
A hurt expression masked Miroku's face. He berated himself for telling her 'I knew this would happen! Why did I have to go and make a fool of myself like that?'  
  
What happened next was never spoken of afterwards. Both of them made a silent agreement that no one should ever know, that is, of course, Shippo.  
  
Sango grasped Miroku firmly around the face with both hands and kissed him. His eyes opened wide in shock, but he except the kiss, which did not last anymore than a few seconds. Sango pulled back and immediately slapped him. "DON'T EVER KISS ME AGAIN!"  
  
Miroku stared at her a minute, totally confused, "But I - you kissed me!" Then he noticed the amused look glinting devilishly in her eyes. He smirked. "And why not.?"  
  
Sango glared at him. " 'Cause I may do something I'll probably regret later."  
  
Miroku smirked. "But would you regret it now?" He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her toward him, their lips locked and their tongues began to dance. They fell back into the soft grass, both finally admitting how they felt through thoughts and actions, admitting things they could never had said aloud. Rose petals began to fall around them.  
  
Neither saw the small kitsune youth watching from the bushes.  
  
What will happen next? What exactly did Shippo see? What about Kagome and Inuyasha? If you want to find out, you gotta review this story. Sorry, but there is no point in wasting my time writing this story if no one reviews it. Thankies! 


	2. Kouga's Approach

Chapter Review: We last left Kagome wandering the woods for no apparent reason. Hmmmm.  
  
Kagome walked the woods silently, listening for any sounds that may tell where Inuyasha was. There was a rustle in the bushes behind her, and she turned quickly, hoping to see Inuyasha. There was no one there. She shrugged and began to walk again, feeling as though she was being watched. Another noise. She whirled around, but no one was there. The woods seemed unusually silent.  
  
"Hello?" she called.  
  
Nothing happened. No one answered. She shuddered slightly; the air seemed colder than before. She began to walk again, looking for any sign that someone had been there. That some one was there. Anything to shake this feeling of dread that had settled into her gut.  
  
A twig snapped behind her. She stopped in her tracks, not daring to turn around. There was hot breath on her cheek; the hairs on the back of her neck bristled. Some one grabbed her around the waist. She looked down and immediately recognized the arms. "Kouga!" She sighed in relief.  
  
"That's my name, don't were it out!" Came his reply over her shoulder. He still had her around the waist; she turned her head to look at him. "Nani?" She questioned him. "Why are you here?"  
  
"I was wandering through the woods around here and happened to see you. Decided to say hi!"  
  
"Well, hi, then. Now, please tell me why you are holding me in this awkward position."  
  
Kouga smiled slightly; Kagome knew that look. It was the same lecherous look Miroku got when he was about to grope. She struggled to free herself from his grip, but to no avail. She sent an elbow sharply back into his ribs and he dropped her immediately. She fell to the ground, and was trying to get to her feet when she felt strong arms pull her up. She glanced quickly up and was quite surprised to see Inuyasha staring back down at her. He held her to him and glared over her head at Kouga, who was looking highly disappointed. "Back off, Kouga. I'm warning you." Inuyasha growled.  
  
Kouga sighed and looked at Inuyasha as though his feelings had been badly hurt. "I wasn't gonna do anything to her, honest!'  
  
"Damn right, you weren't. You'd of had trouble with me if you had." 


	3. Diary Entrees and Hard Rock Concerts

Kagome let out a short breath that she had been holding ever since Inuyasha had grabbed her. She allowed herself to be held to him and closed her eyes, laying her head against his chest. Inuyasha looked down at her, surprised to see that she wasn't struggling to get away from him. Kouga still looked HIGHLY disappointed.  
  
"Leave, Kouga." Inuyasha growled through clenched teeth. Kouga let out an exasperated sigh and turned to leave.  
  
"See ya later, Kagome!" He called over his shoulder. Inuyasha growled again, then looked down at Kagome, who had her eyes squeezed shut and was gripping his kimono top so hard her knuckles where white.  
  
He laid a gentle hand on the back of her head, causing Kagome's eyes to fly open. Her cheeks turned a pretty shade of scarlet and she looked up at him, unsure of what to do. Inuyasha seemed to be staring off into space absentmindedly. "Um, er, Inuyasha?"  
  
He looked down at her, there was a flutter of movement, and both were standing several feet apart from each other, hiding their blush.  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome sat at her desk, listening to her radio as she wrote in her journal. An American song, 'In the Arms of the Angel', played softly, and Kagome found herself changing the words to 'In the Arms of the Hanyou'.  
  
'Diary, I don't know where to begin. So many things have been happening in Sengokou Jidia that I feel like I don't even know where to start. Inuyasha rescued me from Kouga today, but something happened during that period we were alone. I can't really describe what happened in those few minutes. I was being held to Inuyasha, and I was holding him back, like my life depended on it. He placed his hand on my head gently, as though he didn't mind me being there. It was like we were admitting to eachother something we can't say through words. Yet, just as soon as it started, it was over, and we both went our separate ways. I don't know what to do. Kagome'  
  
Another song came on the radio, one that reminded her a lot of Inuyasha. It was a hard rock song, 'Born to be Wild!' Kagome felt herself being swept into the beat and she picked up a brush off her desk, holding it like a microphone. She turned her radio on full blast and began to dance around her room, banging her head and singing into the brush.  
  
She didn't notice the figure in the door frame until she felt a tap on her shoulder. She stopped head banging and whirled around, only to see Inuyasha smiling coyly at her. She dropped the brush in shock.  
  
"Nice performance, Kagome." 


	4. Truth be Told

Chapter 4  
  
Authors note: sorry to all the fans of this fic. I am so sorry it took so long to put up this chapter, but I was swamped with end of the school year work.*gasp* Air! Freedom! How I do welcome you!  
  
"Nice performance, Kagome."  
  
Kagome's hand fell to her side, the brush tumbling uselessly to the floor. Inuyasha's smile widened, exposing his fangs. Kagome stuttered. "I- Inuyasha. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I HAD come to talk to you about earlier, but now I seem to have forgotten what I was going to say."  
  
"Well, t-thanks for saving me earlier. No thanks for spying on me."  
  
Inuyasha threw his hands into the air. "I wasn't spying! Honest!"  
  
"Well."  
  
"Ah. About earlier."  
  
They stood there awkwardly for a few moments, thinking of the things they wished they could tell each other. Neither could confess in fear of how the other would react. Inuyasha stared hard at Kagome, whose eyes kept shifting around the room uncomfortably. Inuyasha stepped closer to her. Kagome's eyes met his and they locked, staring into one another's eyes.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed her arms and planted a long-awaited kiss on her lips. Kagome's eyes flew open in shock. Her arms hung uselessly at her side. She hadn't expected this or the feeling of happiness that came with it. Yet, as soon as it started it was over. Inuyasha looked at Kagome like she had just said 'oswari'.  
  
"Kagome! I'm sorry!" He took a few steps back from her, then turned and fled the room.  
  
Kagome starred at the area he had just been standing in. She brought one hand to her lips and touched the place he had kissed her. She slumped to the floor on her knees. "What should I do? Should I go after him?"  
  
She stood after a few minutes and went slowly to the well. Inuyasha was nowhere in sight. She thought for a moment, and then hopped in the well.  
  
When she landed in Inuyasha's time and climbed out of the well, she saw Inuyasha sitting not far away in the grass. A few rose petals decorated his hair and he looked up at her as she approached.  
  
"Inuyasha-"  
  
"Don't, Kagome." He stood and looked at her, trying to fight down the urge to kiss her again.  
  
Kagome took a step forward and planted a kiss on his lips. It was Inuyasha's turn to be surprised. After a moment, she drew back.  
  
"Why did you pick me over the miko Kikyo? I thought you loved her. I thought I didn't stand a chance with you! I thought-"  
  
Inuyasha silenced her with another kiss. "No, Kagome, she is the one who does not stand a chance with me. I love you, Kagome."  
  
He kissed her, and this time both of them accepted it. Kagome wrapped her arms around his shoulders; Inuyasha's arms encircled her waist.  
  
Shippo ran up behind them and tugged on Inuyasha's pant leg. "Inuyasha, Sango Sama and Miroku Sama-"  
  
Oh-ho-ho! What will happen? Gotta wait and find out! 


End file.
